Skeletons In The Closet
by WriterGirl911
Summary: AU Human. After a disastrous summer discovering her boyfriend slept with another girl and her mother got hit by a drunk driver, Caroline Forbes changes her neurotic, control-freak ways and is ready to face her senior year, but the arrival of the Mikaelson's changes her life and she discovers the new kids on the block have more skeletons in the closet than she could have imagined.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Some people would describe Caroline Forbes as the insecure, neurotic, control-freak, Queen Bee of Mystic Falls High who fed off popularity, but this year she was going to change. Goodbye head cheerleader and goodbye insecure bitch, Caroline Forbes had had an epiphany and she was no longer the girl who was in constant competition with her best friend, no she was just plain, old Caroline. The new school year meant a new start for her and this school year also happened to be her last, her senior year and she wasn't going to waste it by comparing and hating herself for not being like Elena because she never would be. Caroline adjusted the skirt of her cheer uniform so that the triangular shaped notch was on her left thigh, Caroline loved cheerleading and the fact that it made her popular was an added bonus and the sport also looked great on her curriculum vitae, as well as all her other extra-curricular activities. College was only a school year away and Caroline would be lying to herself if she wasn't psyched about the thought of finally leaving her humble abode and going out into the big, wide world, the thought was thrilling.

There was a sudden buzz from her cell phone, indicating she had received a text

_Hey gurl, ready for school? xoxo – Bonnie_

Caroline smiled at the text; Bonnie was always there for her and especially the past few months, her mother had been rushed to hospital after she was hit by a drunk driver and she had found out via an unknown source that her boyfriend (now ex-boyfriend) Tyler had been sleeping with Vicki Donovan (the school slut and drug addict). Over the summer Caroline had been in and out of the hospital visiting her mother and travelling to New York to celebrate her father's birthday, she also managed to find herself during the summer and realised she didn't need somebody to make her feel special.

_Bring it ;) - Care_

Caroline replied and with a smile she collected her bag and jacket before starting her car and driving to school. She parked her car and entered the school, she received some waves and smiles from fellow cheerleaders and heard whispers from others about her, old Caroline would have taken it personally but new Caroline simply brushed it off as idle gossip. Elena and Bonnie were chatting in their homeroom when Caroline finally arrived and the trio met each other halfway and engaged in a long-awaited hug

"God girl, I haven't seen you in forever" Bonnie exclaimed with her face buried in Caroline's shoulder

"I know" Caroline agreed "I'm sorry but things have just been really crazy the past few months" Caroline admitted and her two best-friends nodded in understanding and it wasn't too long before they were catching up.

"I bet I can guess what Elena was doing this summer" Bonnie joked and received a punch on the arm from Elena whilst she and Caroline were laughing.

"Bonnie, stop it" Elena moaned "And for your information I was with Stefan all this summer, no Damon in sight" Elena said matter-of-factly

"Where was he?" Caroline asked and Elena shrugged at the question

"I dunno, Stefan said something about football camp and obviously Stefan couldn't go because he broke his wrist after a collision with that beast from Farmville or something" Elena answered and the two girls nodded in understanding. The school bell rang and Caroline took her seat at the front next to Bonnie as students in their homeroom piled in and took their seats.

"Quiet" an unfamiliar voice bellowed into the classroom and immediately all the students obeyed the command, a man who Caroline believed to be in his late twenties to early thirties entered the room and began to write on the chalkboard. He was dressed in a grey suit with a dark purple dress shirt underneath and a match purple tie, his hair was dark brown and short and he was also very easy on the eyes.

"Hello students" the presumable Mr Saltzman replacement addressed the class, he was British Caroline noted "I am Mr Mikaelson, Mr Saltzman's replacement and as you may have noted I am British and for all you non-geographers here Britain is the United Kingdom which is over 3 and a half thousand miles from here" Mr Mikaelson informed us "Ok let's get down to business and register you lovely students" Mr Mikaelson smiled as he took his seat at his desk and opened up the register.

"He's hot" Bonnie commented quietly as Mr Mikaelson read out the names of students

"Totally" Caroline agreed and noticed that Mr Mikaelson was quickly approaching her name

"Caroline Forbes" Mr Mikaelson called out

"Yes sir" Caroline answered

"Miss Forbes I was informed this morning to send you to the Principal" Caroline's eyes widened, had she done something wrong? Mr Mikaelson soon calmed her nerves by informing her that she wasn't in trouble, so Caroline happily picked up her school bag and slung it over her shoulder and headed straight for the Principal's office, Caroline knocked and was allowed to enter so she did. Caroline met the gaze of three new students; Principal Matthews smiled at her appearance

"Ah Caroline, thank god Mr Mikaelson didn't forget to send you to me" Caroline smiled at the Principal and nervously looked at the new students, two male and one female; the males looked around her age whereas she assumed the female was a junior. Caroline was slightly unnerved as she was perfectly aware that the males were checking her out and it didn't help her situation that she was wearing a cheer uniform that consisted of a short cheer skort and a crop top that gave them a generous view of her toned abs. "Caroline these are the Mikaelson's Klaus, Kol and Rebekah" he pointed them all out and Caroline immediately made the connection between the new teacher and the new students

"Hi" Caroline sheepishly greeted the three newbies "Uh Principal Matthews is there anything specifically that you wanted?" she asked the principal and he nodded

"Yes Miss Forbes as you are a part of the welcoming committee I would very much appreciate it if you would show Klaus around the school, I have already informed Mrs Jenkins that you will be late to class" Caroline nodded and took the schedule that Principal Matthews handed to her. Klaus looked the oldest out of all the siblings and he was also gorgeous with his ocean blue eyes and mousy brown hair, he was wearing black jeans, biker jacket and black boots. Caroline never really made assumptions but she guessed that he was a rebel and a hot rebel at that, Klaus opened the door and let Caroline walk out first, what a gentleman. Klaus' face was emotionless as he looked around the hallways

"So Klaus where are you from?" Caroline asked trying to start conversation as she headed for room 84B

"A little bit of everywhere" he answered simply and didn't speak another word

"What?" Caroline asked curiously

"I don't really stay in one place for too long, but from what I understand I was born in London"

"It must be exhilarating to travel everywhere" Caroline commented recollecting her dream to escape Mystic Falls

"That's one way of looking at it" Klaus noted pessimistically

"Why do you say that?" Caroline asked curiously and Klaus for the first time looked at her in the eye

"Let's just say my life is none of your concern" Klaus replied, not harshly but not kindly

"Understood" Caroline smiled to Klaus who looked down curiously at her, Caroline handed him his schedule as they came to a stop in front of a door "That right there is your first class and I'll meet you out here after to take you to your second period, ok?" Caroline asked

"Alright" Klaus agreed and watched as the bubbly blonde walked off to her first lesson, she was something else Klaus thought.

* * *

Caroline had managed to show Klaus all of his classes for the rest of the day and after the tour she hadn't seen him, she also had no idea why he was the only thing on her mind, it was his eyes dammit, the way he looked at her it was intoxicating.

"Hey Matt" Caroline greeted as she sat next to him on the picnic bench he was sat on

"I'm surprised you're talking to me" Matt informed her

"What? Because your sister slept with my boyfriend behind my back and left me feeling humiliated, well a) that wasn't your fault and b) that would be incredibly immature and ridiculous of me, but don't expect me to be civil with Vicki anytime soon." Caroline knew she was a drama queen but she was hurt and needed time to heal

"I don't expect you too Care, what Vicky did was malicious and dirty" Matt said and Caroline sent his a grateful smile "So have you talked to Tyler lately?"

"No" Caroline answered "I don't want to waste my breath yelling at him because it's like talking to a brick wall and my trash talk isn't exactly up to scratch at the moment" Caroline jokingly admitted and Matt chuckled

"I could beat him up for you" Matt offered and Caroline smiled

"Aw Matt now why couldn't I date a guy like you" Caroline joked and Matt shrugged jokingly

"Dunno Care, but your missin out" Matt joked and Caroline laughed sincerely. At that moment Bonnie and Elena came in laughing like idiots and as soon as they noticed Matt and Caroline their attitudes changed considerably

"Hey guys" Matt greeted the two girls

"We're not interrupting are we?" the two asked, insinuating that something 'more' was happening

"Not if you're implying that me and Matt were flirting" Caroline spoke and the two girls huffed in disappointment, Caroline gave them an incredulous look before laughing. "Anyway, so who are you guys bringing to the party tonight?"

"You're going?" Bonnie, Matt and Elena asked in disbelief

"Yeah, I am aware that it's at Tyler's house but I'm not gonna put my life on hold because of him" Caroline stated confidently, but deep down she was slightly scared about the outcome of tonight. Caroline could vaguely hear the chatter between Bonnie and Elena about the party, but she was too focused on Tyler and Vicki making out on the football field and she felt like someone had just shoved a knife through her heart, even though she would never admit it.

* * *

Currently Caroline was getting thrashed by her mother at poker, she'd lost all her chocolate fingers and now was having to sacrifice her chocolate digestives and Oreos and she just hoped to God she had a good hand. Caroline noticed that Doctor Moore was in the room and so she got up from her seat at the end of her mother's bed and placed the cards face down on the bed

"Don't look at my cards" Caroline ordered her mother playfully who simply smirked at the mistrust her daughter felt towards her in a friendly game of poker

"Wouldn't dream of it sweetie" Liz Forbes winked to her daughter, ever since the accident their relationship had grown and Liz loved that, she was happy that she could have a civil conversation with her only child.

"So how is she Doctor?" Caroline asked Dr Moore who smiled at her

"Caroline she is doing perfectly fine, in fact I believe in a week or so we'll be able to discharge her" Caroline sighed in relief

"Thank you Doctor" Caroline expressed her gratitude to the doctor and returned to the intense the game of poker between her and her mother, but when she returned her mother was fast asleep. Caroline smiled at the sight and removed the cards from her hands and took a seat in the chair beside her mother's bed, she took out a book and began to read, it was 20 minutes till her visiting hours expired for today and 20 minutes before she had to worry about the party.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Caroline had just exited her bathroom with her pink fluffy towel wrapped tightly around her damp body, her shower had been refreshing and now she was ready to party. Prior to her glorious shower, Caroline had already set out her outfit choice and she was pretty pleased with herself. She quickly clipped her soaked hair up and sat at her vanity and quickly selected her makeup, before tilting the mirror so she could see her appearance better. She got to work doing decorating her pale ocean blue eyes, she efficiently applied glittery grey eye shadow, drew on her eyeliner carefully and finally coated her eyelashes in a thin layer of mascara. She embellished her luscious, plump lips by applying a coating of dark red lipstick that really stood out against her pale skin and blonde hair; she was finally ready to change into her ensemble of clothing.

Caroline had chosen to assemble her favoured dark red, knee length, flared dress and her black, sequin blazer. Caroline smiled at her appearance in the mirror and blow dried her hair, then afterwards she tied it into a messy bun. Satisfied with her appearance, Caroline exited her bedroom, slipped on her black, heeled ankle boots and walked the short distance to the Lockwood residence. By the time she appeared at the doorstep it sounded as though the party had been going on for a while, the house was packed with teenagers and people Caroline expected didn't even come from Mystic Falls but Caroline was too busy trying to find Elena and Bonnie in the mass of people. She finally sighed in relief when she spotted Bonnie speaking with Matt awkwardly in the corner whilst Elena and Stefan were busy making out next to them

"Hey guys" Caroline greeted to the gang, Elena and Stefan managed to break away to quickly greeting her before 'getting back to it'

"Hey Care, you look great" Matt complemented and Bonnie rolled her eyes

"No Matt, she doesn't look great, she looks smoking" Bonnie corrected and Caroline let out a little giggle

"Thanks guys" Bonnie quickly retorted a 'you're welcome' and continued her conversation with Matt whilst Caroline went to go find something to drink "hey, you didn't tell us about the hottie new British kid" Bonnie complained and Caroline sent her an apologetic look

"I'm sorry, I guess I just have a lot on my plate right now" Caroline quickly apologised; Bonnie nodded in understanding and returned to her conversation with Matt. "Hey guys, enjoying your little make-out session there?" Caroline asked jokingly to the couple that was joined by the mouth, Elena pulled away laughing at Caroline's ability to make the situation awkward and Stefan shook his head in disbelief but with a million dollar smile planted on his face. "Anyway, whilst you cliché, teenage lovers have at it, I'm gonna go and gets me some liquor and hopefully find that your mouths have miraculously become unglued" sometimes Caroline surprised herself with her over-dramatic outbursts and considerable bitchy comments that she threw in now and again but when you've spent as many summers as she had with a gay-couple in New York, you learn to trash talk a little. Caroline pushed her way through the crowd of drunk, hormonal teenagers and found herself in the kitchen, pouring herself a cup of punch and walking out of the kitchen door when she bumped into a hard chest

"Watch it, love" Caroline recognised that British accent

"Sorry" Caroline quickly apologised and smiled up awkwardly at Klaus

"No problem, it takes two to tango right?" Klaus tried to relieve Caroline of the blame and awkwardly smiled "Not to be rude, but can I get through?" Klaus asked and Caroline nodded like an idiot and managed to get out of Klaus' way as she returned to her friends.

"Care, why are you blushing?" Elena asked curiously as she reapplied some lip gloss

"No reason" and after giving her vague answer, Elena gave her an 'are you serious' look which Caroline really didn't appreciate "Blushing is when the blood vessels in your face dilate to increase blood flow, it's an involuntary action, Elena" Caroline retorted and Elena held up her hands in mock surrender.

"Alright Miss Snippy" Elena deliberately tried to annoy Caroline further "She has SO seen someone she like-likes" Elena stated and Caroline felt her cheeks reddening again

"Ok Elena, I think I preferred when you and Stefan were exchanging saliva" Caroline spoke back, a little annoyed at the brunette's interrogation.

* * *

Caroline had been at the party for an hour and a half, sat on the couch and she wasn't drunk yet. She found it quite tragic actually, but after her mom's accident, Caroline wasn't too keen on getting too drunk that she couldn't think straight. She was planning to leave soon, Bonnie and the others had ditched her and the other people at the party were too drunk to say a word at all. Caroline had pushed her way through the crowd and eventually made it to the bathroom, closed the door and looked in the mirror at her reflection, she looked and felt lonely and she found it really pathetic. Suddenly Caroline heard a sniffle coming from behind the bath curtain and so pulled the curtain back to reveal a sobbing Rebekah sat on the ledge of the bath tub, hugging herself with mascara running down her cheeks.

"Rebekah, what's wrong?" Caroline asked as she clambered into the bathtub and sat next to the blonde Mikaelson

"Everyone hates me" Rebekah sobbed as she wiped at her tear stained cheeks

"Why would you think that?" Caroline asked concerned for the blonde

"Tyler Lockwood and his friends were calling me names and they tripped me over" Rebekah reluctantly admitted out of shame

"Oh Rebekah" Caroline sighed and hugged the blonde to her chest "Tyler Lockwood is a complete asshole who thinks he is a Greek God, but really he's a pathetic bully that undermines others to make himself feel better and in the end what doesn't kill you makes you stronger and Tyler is one in a long-line of dicks you'll probably encounter in your life" Caroline noted that Rebekah had stopped crying so she must have done something right "Rebekah from what I've gathered in meeting you twice, you seem like a sweet girl who just wants to fit in and I can totally empathise with you, I spent years hating myself for not being like my perfect best friend and then I realised that I didn't need to be her to be special. But Rebekah you're strong, stronger than you think and you're beautiful, oh and those glasses totally add to your intellect" Rebekah giggled at Caroline's comment and smiled for the first time

"Thanks Caroline, you're really cool" Rebekah spoke happily

"Thanks, now let's get you cleaned up so you can get back out there and enjoy the party" Caroline pulled the blonde to the bathroom sink and wetted a roll of toilet paper and began to dab at Rebekah's mascara stained cheeks. Soon enough the blonde was looking as good as new and she had cheered up a bit as well, with the help of Caroline who really felt in her element helping out a younger girl who had a lack of self confidence as Caroline had had not too long ago.

"Caroline I don't feel like partying right now, could you help me find my brothers?" Rebekah asked nervously as the two blondes exited the bathroom

"Sure" Caroline agreed and the two began searching around the mansion sized house looking for Klaus and Kol, who didn't seem to be anywhere. After letting out a huff on annoyance Caroline opened up another bedroom door and found a drunk Bonnie and Kol getting rather frisky "Oh my god" Caroline spoke in shock as she quickly turned around and shut the door, Rebekah looked at her confused and Caroline shook her head "I think Kol is a little preoccupied, but one brother down, another to go right?" Caroline spoke awkwardly as she hurried the suspicious blonde down the hall.

"Caroline, I'm not stupid, I'm well aware of my brother's indiscretions" Rebekah admitted annoyed at the blonde

"I don't doubt that, but knowing about them and seeing them are two completely different things" Caroline informed Rebekah who after a while of thinking about it understood completely.

"Where is your damn brother?" Caroline asked in frustration, they'd been around the house 3 times and still there was no sign of Klaus

"Well, well, well if it isn't little miss Insecure and her side-kick little miss four eyes" she knew that voice, she hated that voice. Mr Tyler Lockwood had finally made his appearance at his own party and by the sound of his slurring voice, he was pretty drunk. This was the last thing Caroline needed, her douche bag ex-boyfriend picking a fight with her

"Hello Tyler" Caroline said emotionless and Tyler smirked as his other drunken friends decided to join in on the taunting of Tyler's ex-girlfriend

"Caroline, you know of all the girlfriends I had you were the one that put out the most" was that a compliment?

"You went out with him?" Rebekah asked in disgust

"What's that supposed to mean nerd?" Tyler asked angrily at the blonde who nervously pushed her glasses up her nose

"N-nothing" Rebekah said timidly as she attempted to hide behind Caroline a little

"Tyler you're being a total prick, what is your problem?" Caroline asked furious at how he undermined Rebekah in front of everyone; he really was pathetic in her eyes

"Shut up Caroline, everyone knows how pathetic you are, you hide behind your overwhelmingly annoying personality and your popularity but the truth is you're a sad, pathetic, lonely bitch who is so insecure about herself that she constantly compares herself to Elena Gilbert" that tipped Caroline over the edge, he'd completely over-stepped the line and she was about to put him in his place

"You arrogant dick, you think I'm pathetic? take a look in the mirror. You jump into bed with anything with a skirt and undermine people to prove you're the 'alpha male' because you know once high school is over you'll have nothing. You'll always be a small-town boy who's dreams aren't big enough to fill a match-box, you'll stay in this quaint town, too afraid to look at the outside world. That is pathetic." Caroline yelled at her ex who looked really angry as he stalked off with his friends who were shocked by Caroline's confident outburst. "I never thought I'd say that" Caroline thought aloud and turned to Rebekah who was smiling at her "Come on, let's go find your bloody brother" Caroline laughed as the two continued their search for the illusive Klaus Mikaelson.

* * *

There was a sudden sound of something breaking and the abrupt stop of the ear-splitting music, and then Caroline and Rebekah heard the grunts of two males who sounded to be in an intense fight.

"Bring it on Mikaelson" the cocky voice of Tyler Lockwood caught the attention of the two girls who looked at each other in shock and rushed down the grand staircase and to the living room where they found everyone huddled around Tyler and Klaus who were engaged in an intense fist-fight.

"Klaus, stop" Rebekah yelled, but the loud chanting of the surrounding people was too loud for Klaus to even hear his baby-sister

"Wait here, I'll get him" Caroline ordered and pushed her way through the crowd and stood at the front of the crowd and in clear view of Tyler and Klaus "Klaus stop" Caroline yelled and caught the attention of the Brit who looked at her briefly before swinging his fist at Tyler at coming into contact with his jaw.

"You son of a bitch" Tyler yelled angrily as he sprinted at Klaus, but due to his drunken state, his reflexes weren't great and so he was thrown onto the floor by Klaus who grabbed his arm and began to pull it back in an attempt to break it.

"Just a little more pressure and it's bye-bye football boy" Klaus taunted into Tyler's ear as he groaned in pain

"Klaus, please stop" Caroline yelled at him and he turned to look at her "Rebekah needs you" she said softly, the crowd had become quiet waiting for Klaus to either break Tyler Lockwood's arm or walk away. He chose the latter. Klaus released Tyler and walked away

"Lockwood you stay away from my sister or I'll be the one making you cry" Klaus threatened as he passed through the crowd to his sister who he hugged warmly, Caroline remained in her place looking bewildered at Tyler who was still laid on the ground, she walked over to him and helped him up

"You really are a sad, pathetic asshole" Caroline spoke and handed Tyler over to his friends as she watched Klaus and Rebekah leave together, she pulled her jacket closer around herself as it had gotten a little chilly outside and began walking the short distance home.

* * *

The next day at school had been awkward, especially with Bonnie; after all she had walked in on her and Kol having sex. She had gotten talking with Bonnie and found out that she had been seriously drunk, Kol wouldn't leave her alone and she eventually gave in and had sex with him, and that she hated herself for it. Caroline felt sympathetic to Bonnie and she wondered whether she had seen Kol after the party to which she replied she'd happily never see him again.

"Come on Bonnie, you need a little summing summing" Caroline said and winked at her best-friend suggestively making her giggle in response "after Jamie, you haven't really been seeing anyone"

"Yes well I think I deserve to be single for a while, Jamie really messed with me besides I can already see Kol getting a little summing summing in the corner over there" Bonnie then directed her gaze to the far-left corner of the hallway and Caroline followed her eyes to find Kol Mikaelson getting a little frisky with Anna Reid.

"I'm sorry Bonnie" Caroline tried to comfort her friend who was just smiling

"I'm not upset Caroline, Kol was a one night thing that I really regret and why would I go for someone like that, a player?" Bonnie asked and Caroline shrugged

"You can't help who you love Bonnie"

* * *

History class finally arrived and Caroline wasn't looking forward to it as Tyler and his gang of dicks were in her class which would make it impossible for her blood pressure to remain at a healthy rate. The lesson had been going ok, although she had been called a swat several times whenever she answered a question in the class.

"Alright class your reports will be on a historical figure you admire, someone you look up to and I'm giving you 3 weeks to write it so it better be good" Mr Mikaelson announced as the final bell of the school day rang and everyone hurried out, grateful that school was finally over for the day. Caroline had left the classroom and made it halfway down the hall when she was pulled into an empty classroom

"I'm warning you, I have a rape whistle" Caroline panicked and turned to face Klaus who looked at her a little freaked out "What the hell?" Caroline yelled at him angrily

"Sorry love, it was either this or the boys bathroom" Klaus informed her and she got comfortable by sitting on one of the desks

"Is there ay reason why I'm here in particular"

"Yes I'm just curious as to what Rebekah told you last night, she was a little tipsy and I don't need the likes of you spreading around gossip"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Caroline asked rather offended by what he was implying about her

"Look if you know something you need to keep it to yourself because if you tell anyone I won't be as kind" Klaus threatened

"What is your problem? All that me and Rebekah did last night was look for your sorry little ass, she didn't tell me anything incriminating about you so you're safe" Caroline told him irritated by his rude assumptions and false claims. "Oh and by the way you're welcome" Caroline said as she slammed the door to the classroom shut and walked out into the hallway, closely followed by Klaus

"For what?" Klaus asked amused

"For helping you last night, if I hadn't have stopped you from breaking Tyler's arm you could have been sent down for assault" Caroline grinned and heard Klaus' amused laugh

"Just for the record I didn't need your help Barbie, if anything you got in the way"

"Who said I helped you?" Caroline asked annoyed "I helped Rebekah because unlike you she knew when she needed help" she informed him as she walked off leaving Klaus to look after her a being annoyed with himself and her.

* * *

**A/N- I hope you guys enjoyed the second installment of this story, sorry for the long wait, basically I wrote it, re-wrote it and decided to scrap several ideas so I took a little longer than I hoped to. Thank you to all the loyal fans out there being patient and I really hope this made up for it. Thank you to all you amazing followers/favouriters and also the reviewers, I really appreciate it.**

**Next Time-**

**Bonnie/Kol interaction**

**Klaus/Caroline interaction **

**Which brother will Elena choose?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries, or anything associated with the Vampire Diaries, I only own my storyline **

* * *

Chapter 3

Elena had a dilemma, the party last night proved something to her, that she couldn't resist either brother and that she didn't want to let either go. She and Stefan had gone to the party together, but then Damon had showed up and sidetracked her and before they knew it, they were getting a little too close for comfort. She loved Stefan, she did but Damon released a passion in side of her she thought she'd lost after her parents died. Of course she had to pick one, Stefan was the good guy who had always been there for her and loved her so deeply that she felt absolutely awful feeling the way she did for his brother. Damon was the opposite, he was a challenge, he didn't make loving him easy and she liked it, she knew he loved her and always would, but something always made her look away ashamed when Caroline or Bonnie called her on her indiscretions with him and on several occasions she vowed never to sleep with him again, that didn't work out.  
"Jesus, watch it" Elena yelled in annoyance as Rebekah Mikaelson bumped into her and ended up landing on her butt while her books scattered all over the floor.  
"Sorry" Rebekah quickly apologized pushing her glasses up her nose and picking up her books from the floor. Elena didn't say a word as she walked off leaving Rebekah to pick up her books and herself.

* * *

"Where's Elena?" Bonnie asked as she looked around the group of cheerleaders gathered on the school field and not recognising one of them as the brunette

"I don't know, but if she doesn't get her ass here soon-" Caroline seethed as Bonnie pulled Caroline flat onto her stomach, they were both sat in a straddle position facing each other and were assisting each other stretch.

"Don't worry she'll be here" Bonnie tried to relax Caroline who was returned to the upright position and pulled Bonnie forward until she was flat on her stomach. The two girls stood up and brushed themselves off, Bonnie decided to take a break from stretching and went to find her water bottle, Caroline on the other hand, continued her stretching and bent back in a crab position

"Well, that's certainly an interesting view" Caroline knew that cocky English voice and turned her head to see Klaus sat on bleachers looking directly at her with his usual arrogant smirk on his face, he appeared to be with his equally annoying brother, according to Bonnie anyway. Caroline groaned as she kicked out of the crab position and returned her attention to the group of cheerleaders who were stretching, trying her best to ignore Klaus who had unnecessarily insulted her.

"Okay girls, let's get down to business" Caroline yelled and all the girls stopped their chatting and paid full attention to their captain. "Last year was a travesty, we didn't even place at the championships, but this year I promise to all of you that your efforts won't go wasted and this year we will place" Caroline spoke oozing with confidence "But, that doesn't mean that this year is going to be any easier than last, in fact this year **will** be harder and when it comes to practice I'm not going to be the chilled out, relaxed Caroline you all want me to be, I'll be the equally controlling and neurotic bitch head cheerleader that will win us a trophy this year" Caroline smiled triumphantly at the group of girls in front of her, there was real potential this year and she couldn't wait to get started.

* * *

Kol and Klaus were sat on the bleachers that overlooked the school field and were definitely enjoying the view of cheerleaders gathered on the field.

"So, what do you think of Caroline?" Klaus asked out of the blue, though he was trying to ask as casually as possible, not trying to hint his interest

"Blonde, beautiful, fiery, my type, why?" Kol asked a little disinterested as he was too busy checking out Bonnie "You're thinking about pursuing her aren't you?" Kol asked with a grin this time and Klaus shook his head in denial

"No, I was just wondering what you thought of her" Klaus said and Kol's smirk grew

"Personally I think it's great you're finally taking an interest in the female species" Kol admitted "And I'm impressed that you're first real interest in a woman was someone like Caroline" Kol directed his gaze to the blonde who was bossing around the other cheerleaders "Going for a girl like Caroline is punching a little over your weight, don't you think brother?" Kol questioned his brother, though it may have seemed rude and hurtful- that was just Kol, you see Klaus was used to Kol's generally spiteful, arrogant and irrational behaviour which seemed to appear even when he was trying to be nice.

"Most definitely" Klaus agreed watching as Caroline and some other girls were cheerleading, though her elegant blonde curls she'd managed to tie into a high ponytail were stood out completely to him. "But I don't delude myself into believing a girl like that would go for a guy like me, you on the other hand can't seem to get it in to your skull that Bonnie isn't interested" Klaus responded and Kol simply smirked

"She will fall for me Niklaus as all women do" Kol's arrogant and confident response resulted in a chuckle from Klaus

"Well she'll fall for you, when Caroline falls for me" Klaus laughed

"You know what they say Nik, never say never" Kol winked to his brother and began to walk in the direction of his latest "prey", Bonnie. Klaus looked towards Caroline, he shouldn't, but she was just too damn beautiful and full of light, so against his better judgement Klaus stalked towards the blonde bombshell.

* * *

"Alright girls, great work today and I'll see you tomorrow 7 a.m. sharp" Caroline dismissed the exhausted group of girls who picked up their bags and left the school field. Elena hadn't shown up at all during training which couldn't have annoyed Caroline more, but she knew that the Gilbert's/Saltzman's were going through a tough time and needed all the support they could get. Caroline began to collect her stereo and chucked a few of the pom poms Bonnie's way as she was the one packing them into the bag. Caroline was packing her bag when she heard the sound of the English voice she'd come to find really annoying

"You're tough on those girls" Klaus said as he watched the blonde tense slightly

"Go away I'm busy" Caroline tried to avoid any communication with the Brit who thought he could speak to her in any way he liked

"Listen, love, we had a spat, I'm over it already" Klaus smiled and walked in front of her so she was now facing him

"Ah, well, I'm not" Caroline spoke in a bitterly

"Listen what I said yesterday was wrong and I really wanted to apologise" Klaus seemed almost sincere, which surprised her slightly

"Go on" Caroline pushed, although her tone made her sound uninterested as to what he had to say

"I'm sorry" Klaus said emotionlessly

"You're gonna have to try harder than that because that apology was pathetic, there was absolutely no sincerity" Caroline told him as she slid her bag onto her shoulder and began to leave "Oh and I'm not your love, Brit boy" Caroline informed him as she turned around and headed to class.

"If I'd known you were this fit I would have gone for a round 3" Bonnie rolled her eyes at the cocky voice of none other than Kol Mikaelson

"What do you want Kol?" Bonnie asked as she carried on cramming the pom-poms into the bag she held in her left hand

"Now Bonnie, love-"

"Don't call me love" Bonnie ordered

"I love a woman who likes to be in control" Kol said flirtatiously, wiggling his eyebrows "Love-" Bonnie groaned "I can't stop thinking about our little rendezvous at Lockwood's party"

"Oh, me too, I can't help thinking about how much of a monumental mistake it was" Bonnie watched as Kol's smirk grew wider

"I love a challenge Miss Bennett and you most certainly are just that" Kol informed her and Bonnie found herself exhaling in annoyance

"Kol what happened between us was wrong, it shouldn't have happened and it was God's way of punishing me for not knowing my limits when it comes to alcohol" Bonnie really wasn't interested in Kol's advances and was literally ready to tear out her hair

"Well, Bonnie you certainly are a cheeky little minx" Kol chuckled and Bonnie rolled her eyes

"Don't you have anywhere else to be?" Bonnie asked losing patience with Kol who seemed to be enjoying her

"No, not really and even if I did, I would much rather be with you" Bonnie had had enough and so picked up her bag and walked off leaving Kol stood in the exact same spot watching her walk away with a smirk on his face.

* * *

Caroline made her way to the school's library in order to do something constructive with the free period she had and so decided to do some research for her history assignment. Caroline, after a thorough review, had chosen to select Eva Perón, the first lady of Argentina from 1946 to 1952 who was a great believer in women's rights and also labor rights. She was a strong, dignified and passionate woman who made a change in the world and that was what Caroline could only dream of doing, making a change in the world, being the small-town girl that she was made that quite impossible. Caroline was carrying 10 or so books when she exited the library and was deliberately bumped by Tyler causing her to drop her books and watch them scatter across the floor.

"Oops, sorry Caroline" Tyler's fake apology made her blood boil

"I'd really appreciate some help" Caroline sent Tyler a death glare

"Sorry, I don't help blonde-" Caroline didn't give him the satisfaction of finishing his sentence and instead blew her top

"Jesus Tyler, you've been such a prick to me, is there something you wanna say?" Caroline asked with irritation at Tyler's obnoxious behaviour towards her "What did I do to make you treat me like this?" Caroline asked furiously at the football player who seemed shocked at how angry she was

"Is there a problem here?" Klaus intervened, clearly aggravated by Tyler's treatment of Caroline

"No Klaus, its ok, Tyler walk away" Caroline advised as she knew what Klaus was capable of and even though she hated Tyler's attitude, they'd known each other since they were in diapers and that meant something to her.

"No Caroline" Tyler was defiant which really pissed her off "you may have hit me a few times at my party but I'm not scared of you Mikaelson and before long I'll put you in your place" directing his threats at Klaus who was simply smirking, amused

"Bite me Lockwood" Klaus grinned as Tyler began to take off his jacket and approach him

"Come on guys, this is stupid" Caroline shouted at the two who were now engaged in a fist-fight and Caroline was scared if no one intervened, that one of them could be seriously hurt. More punches were thrown and by now both Klaus and Tyler were covered in blood, but were still battling to the death as it seemed. A crowd once again had formed around the pair fighting, though they were mostly Tyler's so called friends and they weren't exactly helping Tyler out by chanting "Fight, fight, fight" Klaus clipped Tyler's jaw with his fist and sent him to the ground, the fight was soon broken up by Mr Mikaelson who separated the pair. Caroline relieved that the fight was over, began to pick up her books and was assisted by Mr Mikaelson

"Caroline, could you come with us too?" Mr Mikaelson requested and walked Klaus and Tyler in the direction of his classroom, whilst Caroline followed behind.

"What happened?" Mr Mikaelson asked angrily at the pair, who remained silent

"Mr Lockwood, I'm sure your mother wouldn't be pleased if you got suspended again" Mr Mikaelson threatened and Tyler looked at Mr Mikaelson full of hate "And as for you Klaus, I'll find some special way of punishing you at home" Tyler sniggered at that and both Klaus and Mr Mikaelson sent Tyler a glare "Now, tell me what happened" Mr Mikaelson demanded

"They were fighting because of a silly misunderstanding, Mr Mikaelson" Caroline answered and Klaus looked at her in disbelief

"It was hardly a silly misunderstanding" Klaus was annoyed by Caroline's use of wording, it was like she was trying to pardon Tyler for his mistreation of her "He bumped her and knocked her books over, she asked him to help her as she should and he disrespected her" Klaus explained "And after everything you've taught me over the years about respect Elijah, I had to intervene, it was natural instinct" Mr Mikaelson's look softened at Klaus

"Then you decided to fight over fallen books?" Elijah questioned and Klaus shook his head

"No" Caroline answered "Tyler threatened Klaus and then neither of them wanted to lose their pride and so started to fight" Caroline concluded "God, why do guys always have to prove they're the alpha male?" Caroline seemed generally annoyed by the way the two had decided to resolve their argument "Mr Mikaelson, can I go?" Caroline asked and with a nod from her teacher, she left.

* * *

**A/N- Sorry that this chapter once again took so long, I've had a busy week and quite frankly I'd completely muddled myself up by jumbling up different scenes of this chapter, but I managed to finish it in the end. **

**Next Time:**

**Dinner at the Mikaelson's **

**Caroline singing **

**Elena finally chooses between Stefan and Damon (Thank God!) **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"You didn't see them Bonnie, they were fighting like dogs over a piece of meat, and it was so condescending, I felt humiliated!" Caroline yelled furiously down the phone to her best friend

"Care, I still don't get why you're so angry" Bonnie replied laughing "they were practically fighting over you" Bonnie tried to explain "So what's the problem?" Bonnie asked still not understanding the blond

"The problem is Bonnie that I don't want to be fought over, I can fight my own battles and I don't need some charming, arrogant, English moron to come in and change that" Caroline fumed

"Personally Caroline, I think you're scared of falling for this charming, arrogant, English moron and getting hurt again" Bonnie clarified and by Caroline's silence on the subject, she guessed she was right "Look Caroline, he was being nice, the least you could do for the guy is thank him" Bonnie concluded "I have to go ok, talk to you later hun" with that final comment, Bonnie hung up and Caroline groaned as she fell onto her bed. Caroline decided to take her mind off of her dilemma and so called Elena who she hadn't seen all day, she had been meaning to call the brunette and give her a piece of her mind about missing cheer practise. She dialled the number and after the 3rd ring Elena managed to pick up the phone

"Hello to you Miss No Show-" Caroline began but suddenly heard the unmistakable sniffles of Elena, she had been crying "Elena, are you ok?" Caroline questioned as any concerned best friend would

"Stefan-Damon-" Elena could barely speak as she cried down the line to her best friend

"You hang in there honey" Caroline ordered Elena "Me, Bonnie and a bucket of movies and ice-cream are headed your way in 5" Caroline informed the brunette and after a whimper of recognition from Elena, the blonde hung up and got to work. She firstly texted Bonnie

_Code Salvatore RED ALERT! Ben & Jerry's Cookie Dough, Mean Girls, Elena's 5 mins xoxo- Caroline_

Then the blonde rushed around her room, collecting all the necessities for Girls Night at Elena's and left her house in a hurry.

* * *

Caroline arrived at Elena's house and looking through the living room window Caroline could see Elena sat in her PJ's, miserably watching TV. The blond made her way to the front door and sighed before knocking, Jenna appeared in the doorway and smiled at the blond

"Thank god you're here Caroline" Jenna sighed in relief

"I know I'm just a god send Jenna, ok so how is she doing?" Caroline asked genuinely serious

"She hasn't uttered a word to me, Alaric or Jeremy and we're worried about her" Jenna informed the blonde, she was very concerned about her niece "It's times like this that I wish Miranda was still here, she always knew what to say and what to do, I don't know the first thing about kids and right now I'm freaking out because I don't know what to do" Jenna had worried and cared for Elena and Jeremy since the death of their parents a couple of years ago, but Jenna knew she could never fill the role of Miranda completely, but she tried and the Gilbert siblings appreciated that more than she knew.

"Stop that Jenna, you are a wonderful guardian to Elena and Jeremy, you were there when they needed you and you are still here worrying for them as if they were your own kids" Caroline tried to console the worried guardian "Jenna, they love you and they understand you're doing your best"

"She's torturing herself thinking about those Salvatore boys" Jenna spoke with disdain "She's 18 years old and she's already wasting her life and education thinking about those boys"

"You can't help who you fall in love with Jenna" Caroline shrugged "even if it is two brothers" Caroline watched as Jenna sighed and ushered her into the living room where Elena rose from her place on the sofa and embraced Caroline in a hug. "Don't worry Lena, it's gonna be ok, but I'm still gonna have to kick your ass about cheerleading" Caroline joked and watched as the brunette smiled and let some tears fall down her cheeks.

"Everything is such a mess Care and I'm sorry I let you down, I just-I-" Elena couldn't continue, this whole love triangle thing was really messing with her and she needed her best friends more than ever.

"Well sounds like Bonnie's here" Caroline announced at the sound of knocking on the front door "You're going to get through this Lena" Elena nodded and let her tears stain Caroline's shoulder.

* * *

It had been very tense in the Salvatore Household; the brothers were constantly avoiding each other because of their joint affections for Elena Gilbert. In fact, the rift that had formed between them had affected them so much that on several occasions they hadn't dared to stay in the same house as one another. A few times Caroline had found herself opening her door to the younger Salvatore brother, Caroline and Stefan had built a close friendship and they could even go as far to say that they were best friends, this friendship meant Caroline held a bias preference for Stefan and dearly hoped that Elena and Stefan's fairy tale romance would thrive. Damon walked into the living room and found Stefan sipping on a glass of bourbon

"Hey, that's my thing" Damon spoke to his brother, who turned to look at him emotionless, Stefan was pissed off.

"What?"

"The brooding and the dependency on alcohol to drown your sorrows, that's my thing" Damon informed his brother, trying to break the ice but Stefan didn't seem at all interested in mending his shattered relationship with his brother."This is stupid Stefan, we hate each other because of Elena and she doesn't want that"

"Neither of us did Damon, well at least I didn't" Stefan informed his brother "But this isn't just about Elena, it's about the fact that you couldn't let me be happy" Stefan had finally cracked

"Hey that's not fair Stefan, it's always been you who's been the perfect child, the one who was loved and what was I, the inferior brother?" Damon words were full of hurt and anguish "Do you have any idea how much I want to be you? To be loved. Listen I don't love Elena to hurt you, despite what you think, I love Elena because she is able to love me in return and that feels so good, it's epic and as much as I try I can't let that go, I won't let that go" Damon vowed and Stefan was trying so hard to prevent himself from killing his brother.

"You think you're the only one who loves Elena deep enough to want to die for her, well you're not Damon. I love her so much that it hurts and to hear that my brother and my girlfriend have been seeing each other behind my back kills me. I've lost my trust in both of you" Stefan's confession nearly ripped him apart, he knew what he had to do and he needed to do it before he chickened out.

* * *

"No, no absolutely not" Caroline spoke to the pair of males who decided to crash girl's night "Girls night is for girls and as you two are boys you don't fit into the equation, so I would subtract yourselves to another room before I use this spoon to-"

"Alright Caroline, we're going" Jeremy insisted as he and Alaric hurriedly exited the living room and went to go do their thing

"Was that really necessary?" Bonnie asked with an amused grin on her face

"Yes" Caroline answered and the three returned to watching their favourite movie, then as they all got settled there was a knock at the door "did you guys order pizza?" Caroline asked and watched as the girls shook their heads. Elena, curious, decided to go and investigate, she opened her front door and found Stefan standing there, she looked back into the living room and found Caroline and Bonnie engrossed in the film and so decided to leave them to it.

"Can we talk?" Stefan asked and Elena nodded, guiding him along her porch to the comfortable sofa chairs

"What do you want to talk about?" Elena enquired as she tucked her legs under her bum

"Why you kiss Damon at Tyler's party and not tell me about it" Stefan asked emotionless, a clear sign of his disappointment and heartbreak. Elena was silent. "Do you know how much you've hurt me Elena, by keeping this secret?" Stefan expressed with utter hurt and heartbreak

"Stefan-" Elena didn't know what to say

"Do you know how humiliated I was finding out from someone else that my girlfriend had made out with my brother?" Stefan asked and Elena remained silent "so what, were you drunk or was Damon trying it on with you to spite me?"

"No Stefan, it wasn't like that" Elena tried to assure Stefan who looked as though he could kill anything

"I don't care what it was like Elena, the fact is you kissed Damon, him, my older brother and you lied about it" Stefan all but shouted, he was angry, upset, hurt but what was the use of shouting, there was no way in hell it would make him feel better "I can't do this anymore Elena" Stefan exhaled, this was turning out to be more difficult than he first thought it would be "Besides you know what they say, if you fall in love with two people, pick the second because if you loved the first one enough you wouldn't have fallen for the second" Stefan didn't mean to make Elena hate herself, it's true you can't help who you fall in love with and she had just happened to have fallen in love with Damon and as much as he didn't want to, he had to accept it.

"Stefan, wait" Elena hurriedly tried to stop her boyfriend from leaving "I'm so sorry" she didn't know what else to say, what could she say? She'd broken his heart and practically spat in his face by cheating on him with Damon.

"We're through Elena" Elena gasped and let the tears fall from her puffy, red eyes "You can lie to me to make me feel better, but I want the truth" Stefan took a hesitant breath "Did you ever love me at all?" he had to know.

"Yes" Elena admitted after a while of silence "Every minute we spent together, I was in love with you and I doubt I'll ever be out-of-love with you" Elena was finding it hard to breath, this was so hard "But we've changed so much from those 14 year old lunatics who announced their love for each other in front of the whole town on Founders Day." Elena smiled through the tears at the memory "I love you, but I'm not in love with you anymore" Those words were like a spear to his heart

"Why him?" Stefan found himself asking, though he didn't feel like he really wanted to know the answer

"He makes me feel alive, ever since my parents died I feel like a part of me has been lost and when I'm with Damon, I feel whole again and the way he makes me feel is indescribable, it's as if I'm another person"

"I understand. I'm sorry I could never make you feel that way"

"No Stefan, your love has kept me together for so many years and I can never thank you enough for loving me, you are my first love Stefan" Stefan found himself crying at this point, he didn't care about his pride anymore "You made me feel things for the first time since the accident and most importantly, you were there for me for every single second and I can never thank you enough for that"

"You don't need to thank me Elena, I love you, always have, always will" Stefan admitted as he got up from the chair and began to leave

"I will never, ever be able to forgive myself for hurting you" Elena called after him, but Stefan was trying to make his exit quick and easy, with as little heartbreak as possible, but the outcome was inevitable, he was broken. Stefan slammed the front door shut and stormed into the living room and found Damon nursing a scotch (as Stefan had finished off the bourbon), he headed to his brother and punched him hard in the face. He helped up his injured brother and handed him a tissue in order to clean his bleeding nose

"I deserved that" Damon spoke as he clenched his nose in order to stop the blood flow

"Well it didn't make me feel any better" Stefan assured Damon "You should go, Elena needs you" Stefan spoke emotionless and retired to his bedroom as quickly as he could, in order to stop Damon asking any questions whatsoever.

* * *

The next day Stefan and Elena's breakup was the talk of the town, but nobody knew about Elena's faults and Stefan preferred it that way, he didn't want her to be ridiculed on his account. Stefan had noticeably distanced himself from anything to do with Elena; he had not sat with his usual crowd of people (meaning Elena, Caroline, Bonnie, Matt etc) at lunch and had changed seats in several classes from sitting next to Elena, to as far away from her as possible. Caroline was getting worried about the well-being of her friend, she had never seen Stefan so miserable and she knew Elena hated herself for causing his misery.

"Being in love sucks" Caroline announced, setting herself down next to Stefan on the bleachers

"How did you feel when you found out Tyler had been sleeping with Vicki?" Stefan asked genuinely interested

"I felt like the world had ended and that I would always be that stupid girl who loved too much and would never be loved in return" Caroline admitted "but I got over it"

"I just can't imagine you loving Tyler, I mean sure you cared about him but come on, Tyler?" Caroline managed to laugh, she was aware of Stefan's hate towards Tyler after he had cheated on her and that was a reason why she loved Stefan like a brother.

"I loved Tyler, but he didn't love me and that's what hurts the most" Caroline laughed through hurt "he cared about me, he really did and he made me feel visible and not a second option, that's what I fell in love with" Caroline explained "besides he wasn't all bad, he was so romantic, oh and he was good in bed, who wouldn't fall for that?" Stefan laughed at Caroline's extra comment as he knew she was only joking, though the thought of Caroline and Tyler doing the deed was something he'd prefer not to have engraved in his brain.

"Will it get any easier?" Stefan asked hopefully

"No, but with time you begin to heal and you learn to live with it" Caroline answered "Stefan, maybe Elena will come back to you if your love is strong enough and maybe she won't" Stefan sighed in disappointment "but you can't put your life on hold for her Stefan, she wouldn't want it and besides you owe it to yourself to move on and live your life. You can't spend the rest of your life waiting for her and thinking 'what if?', you have to let her go" Caroline advised softly and took Stefan's hand in hers "and I promise I'll be here for you, every step of the way" Caroline stood up from her seat on the bleachers and left Stefan to his thoughts, she was walking to her locker when she accidentally bumped into Klaus.

"Sorry" Caroline apologised quickly

"It's no problem" Klaus assured her, though his voice seemed disinterested

"Listen Klaus, I wanted to apologise for my behaviour the other day, I am very dramatic and I judged you, I'm sorry" Caroline apologised sincerely "and thank you for what you did, no one's ever done something like that for me before and had moral intentions" Klaus began to laugh and Caroline found herself sighing in

"Jesus Caroline, are you really that stupid to accept the way he treats you, he's an asshole" Klaus commented and that was the final straw for Caroline

"You do not get to judge me, I have been second best all of my life and Tyler made me feel significant. Do you have any idea how that can make me feel? He made me feel loved, Klaus! I have let people manipulate me and treat me like I'm nothing and for the first time in a long time I found someone wanted to be with me. It was stupid and it's stupid that I still care for him, but I'm tired of being judged and taking bullshit from everybody for being human, especially from you who has been here 2 minutes and knows nothing about me. You have lost any respect and friendship that I held for you and I hope to God that we never speak again" Caroline fumed as she walked away in the other direction whilst a tear fell down her face, the last tear she'd ever shed for Tyler Lockwood.

* * *

Being alone is excruciatingly boring Caroline found, she was sat at home, alone and was bored out of her skull. Deciding she needed to do something constructive with her time, Caroline turned on her iPod and soon enough Get Some by Lykke Li was blasting from her speakers and she couldn't help but dance to the song. Whilst tapping the beat to the song on her lap, Caroline cracked on with her homework at the kitchen counter, god she hated Math sometimes. Just as the song was reaching its climax of the chorus, Caroline heard someone knock at the door, expecting the uninvited guest to be Elena or Bonnie or maybe even Mrs Evergreen from next door coming complaining about the noise, Caroline sang and dance all the way to the door and opened it. Surprisingly, Caroline found that her guest was none other than Klaus Mikaelson, Caroline's considerably cheerful mood suddenly turned sour at the sight of him.

"What do you want?" Caroline asked subjectively, she really did not wish to be in his company at the minute, but here he was.

"Sorry love, I can't hear you over the music" Klaus spoke and Caroline sighed in annoyance as she walked over to her docking station and turned it off

"How about now?" Caroline asked in mock interest

"Perfect" Klaus answered with his signature smirk, he knew she was miffed off and truth be told he enjoyed annoying her, but he knew what he said was dishonourable and Elijah had not raised him as such and he would not dishonour his brother or hurt an innocent bystander such as Caroline. He really didn't enjoy or revel in the fact he'd humiliated and also disrespected Caroline after everything she had done for Rebekah. "I am really sorry about the way I treated you, you were kind to Rebekah when you didn't need to be, you could have laughed at her and teased as the others did but you didn't and I never thanked you enough for that" Caroline couldn't believe her ears, Klaus had just apologised and thanked her, all in one conversation, it was a miracle. "Rebekah has never had many friends, we understand, my brothers and I, that it is mainly because we are never in one place long enough to make friends, but you befriended her and as a brother who loves her very much, I really appreciate what you did"

"Yes, well it was what any decent person would have done" Caroline answered modestly

"Listen, Caroline you are so extraordinary and I treated you unfairly, yes I was mad at you for the way you perceived my actions, but you apologised and thanked me, something I had not had the courage to do, but you have inspired and here I am" Klaus smiled a cute, genuine smile, it was not a smirk or a grin, it was a smile and Caroline couldn't help the butterflies flutter in her stomach at the sight of it.

"Yes, well I appreciate you coming here and apologising and thanking me and I accept your apology, we have both been in the wrong and I'm glad we've sorted it out" Caroline replied smiling "Would you like to come in?" Caroline asked, offering her home to him

"Thank you" Klaus entered the Forbes home and instantly adored how homely it felt, there were actual family photos and little trinkets that meant nothing to anyone else and everything to their owners. Caroline directed Klaus into the kitchen and offered him a drink which he refused. "Well now that we have all our apologies out of the way, how about we begin a strictly amiable relationship" Klaus proposed offering his hand in order to seal their agreement

"I guess so" Caroline agreed and shook his hand "so, as your friend can I ask you a question?" Caroline asked

"I believe that was one in itself, love" Klaus laughed and Caroline narrowed her eyes at him, not amused by his know-it-all attitude "Ok, sorry, yes you can" Klaus agreed and Caroline crossed her arms over her chest.

"What is your deal? I mean one minute you're an emotionally awkward loner, the next you're flirting shamelessly with me, then you're insulting me, then defending my honour, back to the jerk and then finally you're proposing friendship, either you're seriously bi-polar or this is just very English of you" Caroline gathered and watched Klaus' expression turn to complete and utter amusement

"English?" Klaus asked disbelievingly

"If you hadn't noticed I'm not exactly multi-cultural aware, I come from a small town in Virginia, not everyone has traveled the world you know" Caroline argued and watched Klaus' attitude change

"Is that what you want to do? Get out of this town?" Klaus asked, having pegged Caroline as a girl with big aspirations and he felt she was out of place in this town.

"I don't know, yes, I mean I've spent 17 years of my life in this town and I want to know what the world has to offer, what I can do with my life outside of Mystic Falls" Caroline openly admitted, thinking of the places she'd love to visit- Morocco, Paris, Venice, England, the list was endless.

"That sounds like a plan" Klaus grinned and Caroline couldn't help the big smile that broke out of her face

"You don't think the idea is crazy?" Caroline asked in disbelief "I mean, you think I can do it?"

"Sure it's crazy, but that's why it's so brilliant" Klaus insisted and Caroline modeled a most thrilling and happy smile you would ever see

"I like this side of you, you're not such a dick" Caroline noted and Klaus had to laugh at this comment, it was true, she brought out the best in him.

"By the way, just for the record you are my love" Klaus recollected the time when Caroline denied being his love

"Just for the record, I'm too smart to be seduced by you" Caroline informed him

"That's why I like you" Klaus grinned as he intently looked at Caroline, god she is beautiful he thought "you're complicated and shine brighter than anyone in this town and if I was to bet on anyone getting out of here, it would be you" Klaus spoke with utter adoration

"That was the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me" Caroline smiled, she had never felt so beautiful before

"Well I'm a nice guy, when you get to know me" Klaus grinned

"I'm glad I did" Caroline smiled, looking him right in the eye but deciding to look away after a minute or so

"Listen Caroline, you're the closest thing I've ever had to a friend and I was wondering if you'd come to our family dinner" Klaus had invited to family dinner, FAMILY DINNER!

"We established our friendship not 5 minutes ago and you're asking me out to dinner?" Caroline asked in disbelief, though the thought was sweet "I thought we agreed, no funny business, just friends"

"Correction love, family dinner and I promise that if I was asking you out on a date it would be somewhere far more sophisticated" Klaus assured her and she laughed "It's strictly friendly, I promise"

"Alright, I'd very much enjoy some English company for dinner just for a change" Caroline grinned "Thank you for inviting me, it gets kinda lonely being here by myself" Caroline admitted, looking around the empty house fit for a family of four

"Where are your parents?" Klaus asked curiously

"One is resided in a completely different state and the other is in the hospital" Caroline informed him and received a look of confusion in return "they're divorced, have been for about 8 years now" Caroline announced and smiled to Klaus who looked almost sympathetic "please don't pity me, they were unhappy together and they did what was right for them and they're happy now, what is there to pity?" Caroline smiled at the fact that she knew her parents were happy the way they were. "So, what's it like having your dad teach you history?" Klaus immediately reacted by bursting out laughing

"Elijah is not my father, he's my brother" Klaus informed her and Caroline blushed bright red, whilst laughing herself

"Wow, this is embarrassing" Caroline noted laughing at her own stupidity "He looks way too young to be a dad anyway" Klaus' laughing died down and suddenly his expression changed from amused to just a blank one

"I haven't seen my parents since I was 15 years old, they're nothing but a distant memory I wish to forget" Klaus told Caroline with such hate in his voice, she couldn't help but feel pity for him, but she didn't let on. Caroline quickly changed the subject of the conversation

"So, what time do you wish me to arrive at your humble abode?" Caroline attempted to copy Klaus' 'old-fashioned' use of speech and watched as Klaus relaxed and chuckled at her attempt

"6:30 if you would, love, the place is 57 Greenwood Avenue" Klaus grinned as he got up from his place on a kitchen stool "thank you for your company and fine hospitality, but I should go" Caroline nodded in understanding and escorted him out; Klaus wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

Caroline had emptied the entire contents of her wardrobe and could not find anything suitable to wear to a family dinner, why was she fussing over a family dinner? It was only Klaus and his siblings, it's not like she was meeting parents, but still, she wanted to make a good impression. She finally settled on a long-sleeved, black and white stripy dress that just touched the top of her knee; she scooped her hair into a messy side pony tail and finished off her look with her black converse.

The walk from her car to the Mikaelsons' front door was the most nerve wracking 5 metres she's ever walked. For the last 10 minutes she'd been constantly fiddling with her hair and dress and these nervous twitches were really starting to get on her nerves, it was only dinner with a friend and his family. When she eventually reached the front door she knocked loudly and took a deep breath, she could do it, she waited a minute or so and then suddenly the door swung open and Klaus appeared.

"Hi" Caroline greeted with a smile and watched as Klaus looked her over with a grin on his face

"You look exquisite Caroline, as usual" Klaus' complement made Caroline blush "please come in" Klaus invited Caroline into his home and Caroline immediately knocked over a box full of stuff

"Sorry, I'm a cluts when I get nervous" Caroline confessed as she picked up the box and placed it back where she found it "Sorry" Caroline apologised again awkwardly as she knocked another box

"It's not a problem" Klaus assured her, he really was struggling to get over how beautiful she looked right now. "Why are you nervous, love?" Klaus asked and Caroline bit her lip

"I've never actually had a family dinner and I especially have not had one with a family I hardly know" Caroline admitted as she sighed

"Well love, you know me and Rebekah reasonably, you have been acquainted with Kol and Elijah seems to like you" Klaus declared "there really is no need to be nervous" Klaus assured her as he directed her into the kitchen. "Ah Elijah"

"Brother, I see our guest has arrived" Elijah commented as he cleaned his hands on a dish cloth, her history teacher was dressed in a white dress shirt that had been rolled up as she presumed he had been cooking and some trousers, in fact he looked the same as he did at school every day, minus the suit jacket. "It's a pleasure to have you Caroline" Elijah smiled to the blonde as he extended his hand in order to greet her properly

"Thank you for having me Mr Mikaelson" Caroline spoke gratefully, shaking his hand

"Out of school hours I would much prefer if you called me Elijah" Elijah insisted

"So now that we have formalities out of the way come and sit Caroline" Klaus ushered Caroline into the dining room and Caroline didn't miss the wink that Elijah sent Klaus, causing her to giggle. Caroline and Klaus entered the dining room and found both Kol and Rebekah squabbling at the table "Come on guys" Klaus scolded "we have a guest"

"Hey guys" Caroline lifted a hand to greet the two, they both smiled at her and Klaus lead Caroline to a seat, he pulled it out for her like a gentleman and pushed it in so she could sit "thank you"

"My pleasure" Klaus took his seat at the opposite side of the table to her and smiled at her as he placed the napkin on his lap

"Oh, should I do that too?" Caroline asked, looking at how Kol and Rebekah had done it too, Klaus simply laughed and watched as she unfolded the napkin and placed it on her lap. A moment or two of silence was broken when a loud crash came from the kitchen and Elijah stumbled in

"Dinner is served" Elijah announced and everyone got up to go get their plates.

"So Caroline, you're quite the accomplished young lady from what I have heard from Principal Matthews" Elijah informed her and Caroline fiddled with her fingers

"I wouldn't say accomplished per say" Caroline humbly replied "I'd just say that I work hard to get what I want because I know that in life nothing ever gets handed to you on a plate, you have to work for it"

"Hear that Kol, you should listen to Caroline" Rebekah commented and received a glare from Kol, whilst the others laughed

"Out of interest, why are there boxes everywhere?" Caroline asked eyeing the piles of boxes around the room

"We never like to stay in one place too long, besides it good if we need to leave in a hurry" Kol supplied and bit back a cry of pain as Rebekah's foot made contact with his leg forcefully.

"Why would you need to leave in a hurry" Caroline enquired, she was naturally curious and generally asked too many questions, after all her mother was a cop and her dad was a lawyer, so putting her nose in where it wasn't wanted ran in her blood. Caroline didn't miss the nudge that Rebekah gave Kol as a sign to shut up and the glares that his siblings around the table sent him.

"You ask a lot of questions Caroline" Klaus noted and Caroline bit her lip

"Call it natural curiosity and what's more curious than British siblings moving to Mystic Falls of all places, with no parents in sight and boxes they never intend to empty?" Caroline raised an eyebrow at the family who all had averted their eyes to their plates of food "look I'm sorry, my mom's a cop and my dad is a lawyer, curiosity runs in my veins" Caroline informed them and they all seemed to calm down

"Curiosity killed the cat" Elijah noted and Caroline smiled

"But satisfaction brought it back, right?" Caroline retorted and smiled to Elijah who looked at her curiously

"Touché my dear" Elijah smiled as he took a sip of his wine.

"So, let me guess this right, you sing, you dance, you act and you're in practically every AP class possible- so basically you're perfect" Rebekah ranted and Caroline couldn't help but blush at the attention she was getting

"Perfect would be definitely stretching it" Caroline laughed at Rebekah who was looking at her as though she was a saint

"Sing for us Caroline" Klaus smirked at the blonde who shook her head

"Please don't make me, I have terrible stage fright" Caroline confessed and heard a scoff come from Kol

"Says the girl who wanders around town and school in a cheerleading costume that doesn't leave much to the imagination" Kol snidely remarked

"Well, actually I've been trying to get the uniform requirement revoked, or at least get a more dignifying uniform" Caroline sighed

"Oh please don't, it's the best part of my day" Kol announced and Caroline looked at him in disbelief, though with a smile

"Kol Mikaelson, if Bonnie heard you say that she'd gouge your eyes out with a spoon" Caroline informed him and his smirk grew even wider as the conversation was now based on his favourite subject

"Quick Elijah change the subject before Kol makes us all sound like stalkers" Rebekah frantically spoke to Elijah who looked amused

"So Caroline, how long have you and Niklaus been together" Elijah asked and Caroline almost choked on her water

"We're not together" Caroline and Klaus spoke in unison

"That's a shame, because you seem to be good for him Caroline" Elijah complemented the blonde who simply smiled

"I like to think I have a positive effect on people, but my neurotic, control-freak tendencies have managed to gain me a somewhat negative reputation"

"I don't care what other people think" Klaus said softly as he took a sip from his glass and Caroline looked at him

"That's why I like you" Caroline quoted Klaus who simply smirked at her from across the table

"Wow, all this sexual tension is really interesting" Kol remarked and received an obvious kick from Rebekah under the table

"Oh wow, Bonnie wasn't kidding when she said you were annoying" Caroline commented and received chuckles from around the table

"She's a spitfire this one Nik, I like her" Kol commented and Caroline smiles towards Kol who winks at her "so, Bonnie talks about me" Kol inquired which caused Caroline to laugh

"I'm not obliged to say; besides that would be breaking the Girl Code, sorry" Caroline shrugged and watched Kol sigh in disappointment "But, she likes lilies" It was only a little bit of information, but it was a start and if Kol really did care for Bonnie as she expected him to, he would use this information and make it count.

"Rodger that" Kol saluted at Caroline with an appreciative smile

"So, desert anyone?" Elijah asked with a smile.

* * *

**A/N- Sorry this chapter took so long to write, but as you can see this chapter is probably the longest I've ever written and also I had major editing to do as well, but I hope you all liked it and if you were disappointed then please tell me why, I'd really appreciate it.**

**Next Time: **

**A new character is introduced**

**Who told Stefan about Delena?**

**Halloween **

**A little more about the Mikaelson's is revealed**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Thanks for walking me home, it was very chivalrous of you" Caroline joked as she jammed her rusty key into the lock of her front door "Even though I drove" Caroline added as she clicked the lock on her keys and headed inside the house.

"No problem, any chance to get you alone" Klaus retorted jokingly, Caroline let out a chuckle as she hung up her jacket on the coat rack and removed her converse

"I have to ask this question as it is my duty as committee executive." Caroline started putting on her serious face "Have you got your Halloween costume yet?" Klaus let out a little laugh

"Not you too" Klaus groaned as he fell backwards onto Caroline's couch in frustration "Rebekah's been banging on about it for weeks now and no I have not"

"Well shame on you" Caroline scolded as she headed into her kitchen and grabbed a glass of water

"I don't see the point of a Halloween dance, all it is a bunch of hormonal teenage girls and boys grinding each other wearing very provocative and revealing costumes that makes them look like sluts and whores" Klaus ranted and heard a chuckle from Caroline as she strolled back into her living room

"So what you're saying is that you don't see me in my cute bunny outfit?" Caroline teased, sitting directly next to him and noticed Klaus tense up and turn to face her

"With a tail?" Klaus asked which made Caroline inwardly laugh

"With a tail" Caroline confirmed silkily, sipping her water and leaning her head backwards to rest on the cushions of her couch

"Couldn't pass up that opportunity now could I" Klaus concluded as she mirrored Caroline's position, Caroline released a laugh and Klaus began laughing at her infectious laugh, it was such a beautiful sound. "You know Caroline, Elijah was pleasantly surprised at how inquisitive you were" this made Caroline laugh again

"Yeah, my curiosity has gotten me into a whole lot of trouble before" Caroline admitted, lying her glass down on the coffee table "besides I have right to be curious, you guys are kind of weird"

"No, we're certainly dysfunctional"

"They're just slightly dysfunctional and in a cute kind of way, you're there for each other and know the importance of family, I admire that" Caroline informed him

"Yes well family is the only constant thing in life, no matter who you are or where you are, you always have family" Klaus assured her, making her smile

"This question has been bugging me all day and well I'm just gonna ask you" Caroline informed him "why did you come here? Why did you come to Mystic Falls of all places?" Caroline asked genuinely curious

"Uh" Klaus thought for a while "well, it just seemed like a nice neighbourhood" he eventually admitted

"Sure it's a nice neighbourhood, probably the nicest, but I don't think that's why you're here" Caroline announced and Klaus raised a brow, curious to hear what she had to say "I think your running" she eventually announced.

"What?" Klaus' demeanour had changed from relaxed to tense and agitated, Caroline had hit a nerve

"Klaus-" attempted to talk but Klaus cut her off amost immediately

"What do you know?" Klaus asked in a calm, but menacing voice

"Nothing" Caroline was getting really uncomfortable and this side of Klaus really frightened her

"What do you know?" Klaus yelled furiously as he pushed everything off of the coffee table in front of him, causing glasses to smash, bowls to break and ornaments to roll around on the floor

"Nothing, stop it" Caroline yelled standing from her seat on the sofa and facing Klaus, looking him deep in the eyes, Klaus looked at what he'd done and the fear in Caroline's eyes and quickly fled the house.

* * *

It was the day after Caroline's shocking encounter with Klaus and she hoped to god they wouldn't accidentally bump into eachother in a hallway or something, but right now she couldn't think about Klaus, especially with new meat in school.

"Hayley, right?" Caroline asked brightly as the unknown brunette span around to face her, she seemed slightly surprised

"What's it to you?" Hayley asked rudely, however Caroline kept her cheerful facade in order to keep up a good first impression, but if this bitch was gonna carry on being so rude she was going to punch her so hard it would leave a mark

"I'm Caroline; I'm here to show you around" Caroline explained "think of me as your buddy, I'm here to help" Hayley didn't look impressed and looked Caroline up and down

"I don't think so; you're just not the type of person I'd make friends with" Hayley announced as Caroline set off down the hall with Hayley following a few steps behind her

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked confused as she read Hayley's schedule

"Well first you're overbearing, clearly self-absorbed and a total control-freak whose life only centres on high school" Caroline stopped in her tracks at Hayley's assumptions and she had done being little-miss-nice-girl

"All I did was be nice to you because everyone needs a friend on the first day but clearly you're too much of a over-confident, judgemental bitch who thinks she knows everything about everyone, but really you're deluded about your abilities" Caroline released a frustrated breath after her rant and turned to Hayley who looked as though she couldn't care less about Caroline's opinions of her "Look, we don't have to be friends but it's my job to make sure you get to class on time so quit the attitude and just follow me" Caroline had given up being nice and left Hayley outside her first class and stormed into her AP English class, totally enraged by Hayley's immediate judgment of her.

"Hey Care, why so grouchy?" Stefan asked as he took his seat beside her

"This new girl Hayley is a pain in my ass and I've known her all of 2 minutes" Caroline informed him, causing Stefan to laugh

"What did she do?" He asked curious of what this new girl had done to wind up probably the most amicable person he knew

"She said that I was an over-bearing, self-absorbed, control freak and she managed to fathom that from me saying 'Hi I'm Caroline; I'm here to show you around' and saying that I'd be her friend" Caroline got more and more frustrated as she recollected her conversation with Hayley

"Care, you know that stuff isn't true right?" Stefan asked as he put a comforting arm on her shoulder and when he didn't receive an answer he was astonished "Care!" Caroline turned to look at him and downcast her eyes

"Maybe she's right, maybe I am all those things and that's why Tyler did all those things to me and..." before she could continue she saw Klaus walk through the door, he looked as though he hadn't slept and his thoughts seemed to be elsewhere. When they eventually made eye-contact, Caroline quickly broke it and averted her attention to the surprisingly interesting wood pattern on the desk. When she was sure Klaus wasn't looking, she quickly stole a glance upwards and saw him walk to his usual desk by the window and stare outside the window.

"What's up with him?" Stefan asked, taking in Klaus' sudden change in attitude

"No idea" Caroline lied convincingly, before Stefan could question her further Miss Winston made her entrance and settled the students and for the whole lesson Caroline kept her head low and avoided anything and everything to do with Klaus Mikaelson.

* * *

After a stressful morning of lessons, Klaus, Hayley, Tyler and his band of merry dickwads and more lessons, Caroline was relieved that she could spend an entire 40 minutes worrying about nothing but her lunch. She picked up her tray of food and made her way to her usual table and what she found was Elena and Damon full on making out. The pair were too wrapped up in each other it took them exactly 5 minutes to realise Caroline was there.

"Thank god" Caroline exclaimed as she took a piece of cucumber off of her plate and deposited it into her mouth "I was 10 seconds away from calling the emergency services, you guys didn't come up for air for like 5 minutes" Elena and Damon chuckled awkwardly

"Sorry Care" Elena apologised and smacked Damon's hand when he attempted to steal a chip from her plate "Anyway, I need your advice"

"Shoot" Caroline took a bite from her tuna sandwich and returned her attention to the brunette

"Well I can't decide between my cat woman costume and

"I got the download that Aimee Bradley was going as a cave-girl so I'd say cat woman, besides that costume totally shows off your figure which I would kill for" Caroline complained "What about you Damon, I hope you've made more of an effort than your brother" Caroline attempted to make conversation with the ebony haired Salvatore

"Well Blondie, I gotta look good for ma lady" Damon remarked, kissing Elena's cheek affectionately causing her to blush

"Ok, I'm gonna take me and my tuna fish sandwich out of here before you lovebirds make me puke" Caroline announced getting up from her seat "see you later Lena"

"She really doesn't like me" Damon commented as they watched the blonde leave and received a pat on his arm from Elena who was smiling assuringly

"She just needs to get to know you" Elena assured him, though she was unsure herself whether Caroline would grow to accept Damon.

"Caroline, come on, we'll be late" Stefan complained as he paced back and forth at the bottom of the stairs. All he wanted was to get this night over with and the quicker the better.

"Well if you made more of an effort on your costume Steffy, you'd be still getting ready not aimlessly wearing footprints into my carpet with your incessant pacing, quit it" Caroline ordered as she finished up attaching an eyelash and descended the stairs.

"Wow, you look great" Stefan took a moment to admire his best friend who was dressed as Jessica Rabbit. She was stunning in a shiny red dress with a slit along her leg, revealing some skin but not enough that someone could call her a slut. Caroline was wearing a bright red wig and black gloves that arrived at the tip of her elbow and she quite frankly looked glamorous. "If I had the hots for you I would not be able to control myself tonight" Stefan joked, fixing his tie in the mirror

"What are you?" Caroline asked, not seeing a costume in what he was wearing

"Oh wait" Stefan searched the inside pockets of his jacket and eventually pulled out a pair of fangs

"Really?" Caroline asked somewhat annoyed with Stefan's lack of effort

"I'm a vampire" Stefan announced as he slipped the fang into his mouth and pretended to bite Caroline's neck, making her laugh in response.

"Alright Edward Cullen, let's get our hot asses out of this house" Caroline ordered as she wrapped a coat around herself and locked her front door.

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me" Caroline fumed as she inspected the decorations closely "I told Marvin specifically to order the purple and black decor, not the orange and black, this is a disaster" Caroline was being slightly over dramatic but that was how she dealt with everything.

"Care, stop" Stefan softly spoke to his friend "everything looks great, you did a great job" Stefan insisted as he offered his arm to her

"Stefan Salvatore willingly dancing, something is not right" Caroline began investigating her slightly out-of-character best friend with a scrutinizing stare and found nothing out of the ordinary.

"Well since me and Elena broke up, I guess this is the beginning of a new me" Stefan smiled genuinely for the first time in weeks and Caroline felt really proud

"Good for you Stef, there's plenty more fish in the sea" Caroline laughed as Stefan twirled her and brought her back to him

"So Miss Forbes, would you like a refreshment?" Stefan asked gentlemanly

"I would be very grateful Mr Salvatore" Caroline accepted as she spotted Matt and Bonnie congregating in a corner, so she decided to make her way over to the pair. "Hey guys, great costumes guys" Caroline complemented after seeing Bonnie's amazingly cute bumble bee costume and Matt's authentic gladiator costume.

"Thanks babe, you look smokin' tonight as well" Bonnie complemented taking in Caroline's take on Jessica Rabbit. "Look out, hotty Mikaelson at one o'clock" Bonnie announced and before Caroline could prepare herself or even comprehend the situation, Klaus Mikaelson was stood beside her.

"Could I have this dance?" Klaus asked Caroline who was both surprised and unprepared for his request

"Sure" Caroline accepted, though she failed to see how she managed to say it because in all honesty she was a little wary of him, Klaus lead Caroline away from her group and she felt her palms become really sweaty under her gloves.

"You're frightened of me" Klaus commented as he led Caroline to an empty spot on the dance floor and the two began swaying to the music

"You've given me good reason to be" Caroline shot back, avoiding eye contact and watching Tyler and the new girl Hayley flirt, which brought on a flood of unwanted emotions

"Yet, you haven't said anything to anyone about last night" Klaus pushed which made Caroline realise she hadn't, she cared about him and didn't want him to get in trouble.

"There's nothing to tell, besides I still consider you to be a friend and friends look out for each other" Caroline answered honestly and felt Klaus bring her closer

"You intrigue me"

"It's what I do" Caroline commented disinterestedly

"Why are you so forgiving? I hurt you last night" Klaus made sure Caroline looked at him this time

"Because in these circumstances I can afford to lose a friend, but considering I'm your first, you've got more to lose" Caroline informed him softly, not harshly or cruelly, but softly.

"Thank you" Klaus whispered into Caroline's ear causing a pleasant shiver to run down her spine, why did he have this affect on her? He was dangerous and completely unpredictable and yet he was so sweet, when he wanted to be. The music came to an end and the couple went their separate ways, however neither of them could get out of their heads how lovely their hands fit together.

* * *

"Bonnie are you drunk?" Caroline asked as she took in her best friend's state, she couldn't stand up straight and she was giggling like a maniac which immediately indicated she was wasted.

"No, all I've been drinking all night was the punch" Bonnie informed her friend who inspected Bonnie's cup, smelling it and concluding her drinks had been spiked with vodka and a lot of it.

"Yep definitely drunk" Caroline sighed as she saw pretty much everyone at the party was drunk, she wrapped Bonnie's arm around her neck and began to lead her from the gym in order to get her home when she saw Klaus and Kol heading her way.

"Caroline, Stefan is in the bathroom puking his guts up" Klaus informed her, causing her to groan

"When I find out who spiked the punch bowl I will personally castrate them or in the case of the culprit being a girl I will make sure they are unable to reproduce" Caroline fumed as Bonnie giggled girlishly into her shoulder

"Love, I'll take her" Kol insisted

"Are you sure?" Caroline asked

"Yes" Kol was adamant on helping, especially when it came to Bonnie

"Ok, but if I hear you touched her inappropriately I will find you and you can say goodbye to your manhood" Caroline informed him firmly as any best friend would

"Understood" Kol picked up Bonnie bridal style

"Thanks Kol" Klaus then lead Caroline to the boys bathroom and before they even entered they heard the unmistakeable sound of someone vomiting, hopefully into a toilet.

"Shit Stefan" Caroline cursed her best friend as she found him sat on the floor of the boys bathroom with his head in the toilet

"Care, I don't feel good" Stefan informed her in a drunken voice "what...what are you doing in here? This is the guy's bathroom" Stefan slurred as he seemed to return slightly to reality

"That would be my doing mate" Klaus announced

"Thanks again Klaus" Caroline then bent down and wrapped one of Stefan's arms around her neck and hoisted him to his feet

"Woah" Stefan said uneasily "I feel like I'm on a freaking aeroplane, you know when you get that awful popping sound in your ears and you feel as though you're going to puke up your breakfast" Stefan looked queasy and Caroline feared that he hadn't finished emptying his stomach of offending substances (aka vomit) and was in a haste to get him home

"Let me give you a hand" Klaus offered as he wrapped Stefan's other arm around his neck "Where to love?"

"My house" Caroline informed him as they guided the very drunk Stefan down the hall

"What?" Klaus enquired

"Elena and Damon keep having sleepovers so I said he could stay with me because he has nowhere else to go" Caroline enlightened Klaus into the very messed up life of Stefan Salvatore who had ended up on her doorstep in the pouring rain with a duffel bag of clothes and a pillow under his arm, he couldn't afford a motel and all he needed right now was a friend so Caroline opened her door to him.

"Elena!" Stefan called into the empty hallway "I love you!" he yelled at the top of his lungs "I have to find her and tell her I want her back and that I can't live without her" Stefan moaned as they placed him in the backseat of Klaus' car.

"Come on Romeo, you cannot talk to Elena in this state" Caroline assured him and as soon as Stefan's head hit the soft cushion of the back seat he was out like a light and his snores were the only sound that was heard in the car.

* * *

"Typical, someone spiked the punch bowl" Caroline seethed as she struggled to place the key into the lock of her front door whilst aiding Klaus in keeping Stefan upright "You know, I bet you anything it was Tyler and his band of football playing imbeciles" Caroline and Klaus then laid Stefan on the couch and Caroline exhaled in thorough frustration "This is so typical of him, he ruins everything" Caroline continued furiously as she removed her heels and took a seat on the floor

"That's a bit harsh love, he didn't realise he was drinking himself into a drunken stupor" Klaus defended Stefan which made Caroline roll her eyes

"Not Stefan, idiot, Tyler" Caroline brought him up to scratch and Klaus found himself in an 'ooooooh' moment, Klaus noticed Caroline was more upset than angry anymore and took a seat next to her on the floor "what did I do to get all this hate from him?" Caroline asked Klaus, not expecting him to know "he cheated on me and yet he makes me feel smaller than nothing" Caroline could feel tears welling, however she had shed too many tears over Tyler Lockwood and she promised to herself she'd never do it again.

"Look, you won't get blamed for the party, he will and your reputation of being an a-class events planner with remain untarnished" Klaus attempted to cheer her up

"It's not about the party, punchbowls get spiked all the time" Caroline informed him, wiping the rim of her eye to get rid of the tears "it's the fact he does these things to deliberately spite me and I don't know why or what I did wrong"

"It's because he's an idiot Caroline, he couldn't see what an amazing thing he had when he had it and when he lost it that made him realise that you were too good for him" Klaus offered "and what's worse is that he's doing all these things to try and make himself feel big again, to prove to himself that you didn't mean anything to him"

"You think?" Caroline asked, looking close into Klaus' eyes and realising how sincere he was in his consolation.

"I know so because I know how he feels, the minute I hurt you and realised that I'd blown it with you I was a wreck. I didn't sleep and I realised how much you meant to me, you're my friend Caroline, my best friend and it hurt so much to know that I'd done something to drive you away" Klaus confessed and turned to face Caroline "you're something special Caroline Forbes and I am one lucky bastard who gets to be your friend" Caroline laughed at his last declaration and leant her head on his shoulder

"Thank you for being here for me, you're learning how this friends-thing works" Caroline joked and Klaus laughed light-heartedly

"Certainly am" Klaus agreed with a smile on his face, loving the way it felt being with her.

* * *

**A/N- So sorry that this chapter has taken so long, my laptop spazzed out and I was left with nothing so I had to start from scratch, but I hope you enjoy this chapter because a hell of a lot of work went into it. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Aftermath

It was the day after the disastrous Halloween party and Caroline was busy making Stefan a nice, greasy, fattening breakfast in order to ease his offending hangover. Klaus was upstairs taking a shower after they woke up slumped against a wall with pain coursing through their necks due to their awkward sleeping positions. Stefan still hadn't woken and it was 10 in the morning, but Caroline didn't have the heart to wake up the poor guy so she left him to his own accord. Carefully, she placed the rashers of bacon onto a plate and put the greasy pan into the sink. Stefan suddenly stirred and Caroline knew he'd be wanting some asprin, however she couldn't find any in the kitchen cupboards so she to the bathroom. Caroline knocked lightly on the bathroom door

"Hey Klaus, you decent?" she asked

"Yep" he answered and Caroline entered the steamy bathroom. She found Klaus stood in the centre of the bathroom with nothing but a white towel hung on his hips and Caroline couldn't help the dirty thoughts that circulated her mind. _Pull yourself together, Caroline _she thought to herself as she dodged him and made her way to the cabinet above the sink. She opened it and began her search for the small tube of aspirin, she couldn't see the small orange tube and huffed in irritation. I suddenly felt a hard, wet chest on my shoulder as Klaus extended his arm and grabbed somethin off the top shelf that I was too short to reach. She turned around and faced Klaus, they were so close that their noses were almost touching and the sexual tension in that bathroom could be cut with a knife.

"Thanks" Caroline muttered taking the bottle from his hand "You know Klaus, there really is no harm in putting on some clothes" Klaus chuckled at Caroline's clear discomfort with the situation at hand

"Does my body make you uncomfortable?" Klaus asked seductively and Caroline began to question whether this situation was apart of their friendship agreement.

"On the contrary, your body is totally ok with me" Caroline commented, catching a glance at his reasonably toned chest "and I believe that this makes us even considering everyday you get to see a little too much of this" Caroline indicated to her body making Klaus peep down at the figure he liked looking at every week. "What really makes me uncomfortable is the fact that you're oozing sex right now and let's just say that my sexual organs are withering away and its depressing" Caroline ranted and pushed pass Klaus in a huff.

"If you're in need of a sexual partner love, I'd be more than happy to fill out an application form" Klaus was entertained very much by Caroline's indiscreet rants

"In your dreams Romeo" Caroline scoffed "And now I'm gonna go because I just made a huge idiot out of myself" Caroline headed towards the door and quickly turned around to say something "oh and put some clothes on!" she snapped, closing the door on her way out. As soon as she found herself in the kitchen she slapped a hand to her head, _damn these hormones __and my inability to shut my mouth_ she cursed.

"Caroline?" Stefan moaned pitifully which caused Caroline to chuckle, a hangover had managed to turn Stefan Salvatore, a hench, brooding football player into a whimpering baby.

"Hold on in there buddy, you've got a disgustingly greasy and calorific breakfast and a bottle full of aspirin with your name on it" Caroline informed him as she checked the label and tipped out two tablets. Carefully, she picked up his plate of breakfast and grabbed a glass of water and managed to juggle the three items in her two hands. Never had Caroline ever seen Stefan Salvatore look so weak and pathetic, his face was absent of colour, he had overbearing bags under his eyes and he was clutching his head as if that was the only support stopping it from falling off.

"I don't know what I'd do without you Care" Stefan took the tablets and water from Caroline and she set down the plate on the coffee table beside him.

"Neither do I Stef" Caroline chuckled as Stefan gulped down the aspirin and water before devouring the breakfast she had made him. After he had finished everything she took it all back into the kitchen and hoped to god that the aspirin would work its magic soon as she couldn't handle taking care of a sick child all day especially since her mother was coming home today. She was walking across the hall from the living room to the kitchen when Klaus walked into her, he grabbed her by the waste in order to stop her from falling.

"Woah, thanks" Caroline smiled as she headed with the crockery into the kitchen swiftly followed by Klaus.

"So, you're sexually frustrated then?" Klaus commented with amusement which was evident with the smirk that covered his face

"God, I knew I would regret revealing that piece of information to you" Caroline groaned as she began critiscising her lack of ability to keep her personal life personal. "Well, if you're going to mock me you might as well make yourself useful and pass me that mug of coffee you clearly aren't going to finish" he hand here the glass and made sure that their hand touched and instantly a tingle coursed through her body as if he had stabbed her with a shot of numbing gel. His touch did unspeakable things to her and she didn't know why, maybe it was the mystery behind him, maybe tha was why she was attracted to him. Klaus was a complicated individual who had a past and she was itching to find out, but she respected the privacy of others especially after everyone tried to stick their noses into her business once her mom was hit with that car.

"Caroline, I'm not laughing at you" Klaus attempted to hide his smile but failed miserably

"Sure you're not" Caroline smiled back and met his eye, he had the most dazzling, intense blue eyes she'd ever seen. His eyes were so piercing it was as if he could see all the way to the depths of her soul, _god, that sounded cheesy _Caroline thought as she looked away from his eyes. "Thank you for last night, you're probably the first guy who's listened to my childish problems without having some sleazy motive to get into my pants"

"Its no problem sweetheart, you were upset and what man would I be if I left you with a drunken man, friend or not?" Klaus grinned

"Still, I appreciate it and I owe you one" Caroline smiled genuinely and looked down to notice Klaus was still just wearing a towel "Seriously? You're still in your towel" Caroline scorned

"Well I can't exactly go home in my costume, love" she supposed he was right, after all it would be like doing the walk of shame and she knew that was never good.

"I think my dad has some old clothes left over, just give me a minute" she walked into the guest bedroom, well it was her dad's old bedroom but her mother hadn't stepped foot in it since her dad had left her and now they referred to it as the guest room. She randomly picked out a pair or worn jeans and a sweater and walked bck into the hall to find Klaus talking with a tense looking familiar figure.

"Dad?"

* * *

"Caroline, what is going on?" her dad asked irritably and she had to give him credit, any dad would be concerned finding a half-naked guy and a hung-over guy alone in the house with her.

"What are you doing here?" Caroline asked, seeing that he had discarded his bag of luggage by the front door when he had confronted Klaus

"I thought I'd drop in and see how my daughter was" Bill Forbes was deflecting and she knew those weren't his true motives

"So, you decide to check my wellbeing 2 months after the accident" Caroline raised an eyebrow, clearly annoyed as she handed Klaus the clothes and watched him head to the bathroom in order to change.

"Listen, I'm sorry" Bill apologised following a distraught Caroline into the kichen "I was in Greece with Stephen, we didn't know" Bill attempted to excuse

"What, you were there for 2 months?" Caroline shot back angrily as she began cleaning the washing she had left in the sink

"Well, no, but then Julie found out that she was pregnant and we had to be there for her." Julie was Stephen's daughter who was 3 years older than Caroline, when they had met at the second Christmas after her parents' divorce, she had immediately disliked the girl. She was arrogant and lapped up attention, she was studying the History of Art at Yale and she was the apple of her father's eye.

"Dad, you've never been there for me" Caroline yelled at her father as she finally lost it

"That's not true" Bill argued causing Caroline to raise an eyebrow at him

"Ok, how about that holiday we took to Aunt Carol's when I was 10. I was climbing up a tree and I fell, whilst me and mom drove to the hospital you were god knows where and when we finally found you, you were drunk off yor face" Caroline fumed as she began cleaning the kitchen knife furiously with the sponge.

"Or that time in eighth grade when I was in the school musical you promised to come to, but as usual you didn't show" Caroline laughed bitterly as she recalled the memory of her practising all her lines and dance moves over and over in order to impress her dad, then the heartbreak when her mom came back stage and said her dad wasn't able to come.

"Caroline-" Bill attempted to intervene but Caroline still had plenty to say

"Or my sweet 16, where you sent me a card saying Happy Birthday 17th" Caroline was very bitter about many things but most of all it was her dad's lack of effort when it came to being her dad. "Or every of the 16 cheerleading competitions I've competed in, 11 of which I had choreographed for and you didn't turn up to one of them" Caroline's anger rose above boiling point "And yet you treat Julie as if she's the daughter you always wanted and I'm nothing more than a piece of annoying gum on the bottom of your shoe you're never going to be able scrape off" She was too focused on punishing her dad to notice her finger tip so close to the knifes edge and so she ended up cutting herself. After muttering some profanities she began dabbing her bloodied finger with a tissue, her father made her sit on a chair and found the first aid kit in the drawer they had always kept it. He unsealed a plaster and wrapped it around her injured finger

"Listen, Caroline I know I've not been there for you in the past and I've seen the error of my ways. I promise you this time that I'm here for you" Bill seemed somewhat sincere to an average person, however to Caroline all that he was saying were words, pointless and meaningless words.

"Sorry dad, but I just don't believe you" Caroline spoke softly, she had had to put up with so much since her mother's accident and he wasn't there for a minute of it, he hadn't called and in all honesty she didn't want to hear anything he had to say.

"I know I have a lot to make up for and I'm going to prove myself" he informed her seriously, kissing the tip of her finger as he used to do when she had an injury as a kid.

"Well, I'm meeting Bonnie in a couple of hours then I'm picking mom up at the hospital" Caroline quickly dried her hands on a dishcloth

"Well, how about I make dinner ready for you and your mother when you get back?" her father suggested

"Sure, that's be great" Caroline answered and returned to Stefan who was in a conversation with Klaus. "Listen, thank you for everything Klaus but could I be a total bitch and ask you to leave" Caroline didn't mean it in a nasty way and Klaus didn't take it that way either.

"It's no problem, love" Klaus assured her "you've got a lot on your plate" he said, referring to the sudden appearance of her estranged father and her mothers return from the hospital.

"Thank you" Caroline repeated for the millionth time as Klaus walked over the threshold of her front door, leaving her house.

"I'll see you monday then Caroline" Klaus smiled as he walked down the steps back onto the concrete street. Caroline felt as though she couldn't just leave him with a measly thank you, he had helped her so much and for no reason whatsoever so she followed after him.

"Hey" she caught his attention and when he spun around to face her she took that opportunity and planted a sweet kiss to his cheek, startling him. "Say hi to Rebekah for me and tell her to call me" Caroline smiled as she began walking backwards to her front door, she shut the door once she was through it and couldn't help the massive smile that happened to appear on her face. Klaus was utterly surprised how much he enjoyed the little kiss Caroline had placed on his cheek and touched the exact spot where her lips had been before walking home.

* * *

"Hey Bon, how's the hangover" Caroline asked as she poured her friend a glass of water and handed it to her. Bonnie was sat at the kitchen island and was massaging her temple, the alcohol had really taken a toll on the once bubbly Bennett girl.

"As good as having someone stab the inside of my brain with a blunt instrument whilst I vomit up water" Bonnie was certainly in a foul mood and Caroline really sympathised with her, the last time Bonnie had been as drunk as she was last night was when she and Jamie had broken up. Bonnie and Jamie had been in a relationship ever since 5th grade and when Jamie broke up with her, Bonnie was devastated and she got drunk, drunk-dialled him a few times and then collapsed into a sobbing heap.

"So, I'm sorry, I have to ask, was Kol as much of a gentleman last night as he promised he'd be?" Caroline asked which received a groan from Bonnie

"To be honest Care, I don't know" Bonnie admitted "I was so wasted he could have had his way with me and I'd still be blissfully unaware. But, I found him in my bed this morning and he promised nothing happened and I think I believe him" Bonnie confessed as she sipped the water slowly.

"Is there anything you do remember from last night?" Caroline asked hoping her friend didn't do anything stupid

"Nothing except flirting shamelessly with Tyler whilst Jamie watched, I'm so ashamed" Bonnie wiped her face in shame and looked apologetically at Caroline who smiled sympathetically at her friend.

"Well, I think Tyler spiked the punch bowl and when I get ahold of him I will kill him for that and then I'll visit him in hell where I'll make his death even more miserable than life for taking advantage of you" Caroline seethed as she began pacing Bonnie's kitchen.

"I'll join you" Bonnie laughed as another headache came along

"So" Caroline attempted to steer the conversation off the topic of her ex-boyfriend who she despised with deeply. "You found Kol in your bed and you didn't freak out?"

"Oh, no" Bonnie laughed "I threw a lamp at him and began ranting to him about taking advantage of drunk women and he then grabbed one of my pillows to stop me from harming his face and tried to convince me nothing happened" Caroline couldn't help but laugh, after all the situation was funny.

* * *

_Flashback: __Bonnie's House, the previous night_

_Kol was carrying Bonnie up to her bedroom as she sang, loudly, the theme song to F.R.I.E.N.D.S and she was laughing her head off. Kol had to admit he enjoyed seeing her happy because she always looked as though she had the weight of the world on her shoulders and it was good to see her let loose and enjoy herself. She was dressed as a bumble bee in a short, yellow and black, striped dress and somehow she had lost her wings. Carefully Kol had laid Bonnie on her bed and watched as she turned towards him and looked him in the eye._

_"So, are we going to have sex now or what?" Bonnie drunkenly asked as she grinned_

_"No, Bonnie, I'm afraid not" Kol sighed, he couldn't believe what he was saying but he had to do the right thing for once "But, out of curiosity would you want to?" same old Kol. _

_"Definitely, I haven't slept with anyone since Jamie, besides you and it was thrilling" if sober Bonnie could see herself now, she'd punch herself in the face _

_"Oh really" Kol grinned as he planted a soft kiss to her forehead "well Bonnie, I like you too, more than I thought I would" he admitted, hoping to God she wouldn't remember this in the morning. He made a move for the door and felt her hand grab his wrist and pull him back_

_"Stay" she asked "stay with me" she pleaded this time, how could he say no? She was so beautiful, delicate and innocent and he could see himself falling for this girl, he wanted to fall for this girl. _

* * *

"Do you like him Bon?" Caroline asked, watching her friend intently as if she was analysing a patient.

"I don't know" Bonnie answered as she took a drink from her glass and set it down, staring at the transparent liquid hoping that it would somehow clear her head.

* * *

"Hey Stefan" Elena tried to catch his attention as he walked through time, _Oh god, why her? _Stefan turned to face his ex-girlfriend, she looked beautiful as ever and he had to plant a fake smile on his face.

"Elena" Stefan greeted to the jolly brunette, obviously she hadn't gotten drunk last night.

"Hey, how are you? You were pretty drunk last night" she sounded genuinely concerned and he wished he could hate her, but she was perfect.

"Yeah, well, I'm fine" Stefan spoke distantly as he looked around, hoping to find one of his friends so he could excuse himself from the awkward situation.

"Just fine?" Elena wasn't convinced "did you really just say that? I knew things were awkward between us but I never thought you'd lie to my face" Elena seemed really hurt by his remark.

"Listen Elena, I'm fine, you really shouldn't concern yourself with my wellbeing, it's not like we can ever be friends" Stefan didn't mean to be mean but he was still hurt.

"You came over to me the other night whilst you were drunk and said you still loved me, you're not ok Stefan" Elena tried to get him to open up to her

"No I'm not ok Elena, just take the hint and leave me alone" Stefan brushed past her and once he was out of her sight he his head hard against a brick wall. He was beyond a douchebag to her and he would rather her hate him than them be friends because he could never see her like that.

* * *

Elena couldn't believe Stefan's attitude, she was concerned about him and he had thrown it back in her face, maybe being friends wasn't on the cards for them. How could she think like that? After everything she'd put Stefan through, oh god, she was an awful person. Elena was too busy thinking about her whole situation she didn't acknowledge she'd made a collision until her butt hit the ground.

"What the hell was that?" Elena muttered as she returned to reality and found Rebekah laid on the ground, her coffee spilled everywhere

"Sorry, Elena" Rebekah ground out as she picked herself up and picked up her empty coffee cup

"Yeah, you should be" Elena spat as she got up and dusted herself off "watch where you are going"

"Bitch" Rebekah muttered under her breath, readjusting her glasses as they had fallen down her nose due to impact

"Look, I'm sorry Rebekah, it's just a bad day" Elena apologised

"No, it was my bad" Rebekah lifted her bag over her shoulder intent on ending the conversation with the 'Miss Perfect' she despised so much.

"No, I was a bitch to you and you've done nothing to me, can I buy you another coffee?" Elena asked, hoping Rebekah would accept her peace offering

"I'd appreciate it, thanks" Rebekah smiled warmly to Elena, though she still hated the bitch. Still she got a coffee out of it.

* * *

"Thank you, doctor" Caroline thanked as she grabbed her mother's bag and slung it over her shoulder whilst helping her mom out of her seat. Nothing pleased Elizabeth Forbes more than leaving the place where she'd been held captive for near enough 10 weeks. Her back had been fractured in the accident and after 10 weeks of recovery she still had a little trouble walking, she hated how others had to take care of her, Liz was an independent woman and rarely accepted help from anyone. Caroline had her arm around her mother's waste to support her as she walked, just in case it got too much for her and when they reached her car she helped her inside. The drive home was slightly awkward, Caroline knew what was waiting for them at home and hadn't told her mother to ensure that she wouldn't lose it.

"Mom, I've got something to tell you" Caroline spoke meekly as she turned into the driveway

"What is it sweetie?" Liz asked as she undid her seatbelt

"Dad's here" Caroline answered, quickly undoing her seatbelt

"WHAT?!" Liz seethed and Caroline hurriedly exitted the car and made her way round to her mother's side of the car "What is that low-life, scumbag doing in my house?" Liz asked furiously as she attempted to get up

"Mom, he's here to help us" Caroline informed her mother who wasn't convinced

"That would be a first" Liz laughed bitterly as Caroline assisted her to the front door

"I don't like it either mom, but I can't do this alone anymore" Caroline muttered softly which received her a soothing kiss on the forehead by her mother "besides, he'll get a call from Stephen and we won't see him again for another decade"

"Dad, we're home" Caroline announced as she shut the front door behind her and her mom and saw her father come out of the kitchen into the hallway wearing an apron.

"Hello, sweetie" Bill greeted his daughter and then looked to his ex-wife "Liz" he greeted with a smile

"I need a drink" Liz ignored Bill's attempt at pleasantries "Can you move me into the living room, Caroline?" Liz asked nicely to her daughter who complied to her mother's wishes. After the cold greeting between her parents, Caroline headed into the kitchen to get her mother a cup of tea to chill her out, when she entered the kitchen Caroline was amazed to find that her father had kept to his word and made dinner. There was roast potatoes and vegetables laid out on the kitchen table and by the smell of it, there was lasagna cooking in the oven. Her dad was always good at making lasagna and for once she was looking forward to dinner, her mother attempted to cook many-a-time but to be frank her efforts were pathetic, Liz Forbes was many things but a good cook wasn't one of them. So, when her mother was working or she ended up burning the food to a crisp, they'd order to take-out, not the healthiest option but it was better than starving or eating charcoal.

* * *

"Niklaus, calm down" Elijah tried to console his brother who was seething as he paced back and forth in the living room.

"Yes, Nik, for heavens sake" Rebekah added "you're burning a trail in the carpet, it's ok"

"No, Bekah it is far from ok" Klaus was furious "she is here which means he isn't far behind" Klaus stated biting his nails, a habit he despised but couldn't help doing.

"Nik, I like it here" Rebekah admitted "I refuse to be run-out by our past, again" Rebekah was being stubborn and Klaus felt his fist clench

"Rebekah, be realistic" Klaus snapped

"I think Rebekah has a point, Niklaus" Elijah pointed out "If he was here, he would have struck by now. What is he waiting for Niklaus?"

"I don't know, but I don't want to be around to find out"

"I understand you are scared, we all are but you're letting your fear make you paranoid, brother" Elijah informed him calmly, Klaus looked to his brothers face and felt Rebekah grab his hand in hers assuringly.

"I'm leaving tomorrow evening and if any of you have any sense you'll come with me, but if not then I wish you all the best" Klaus announced as he untangled his hand from Rebekah's and stormed upstairs.

"Nik" Rebekah called after him, but he was already upstairs and slamming his door shut. Rebekah's eyes clouded with tears as she felt Elijah bring her close for a hug.

"Do not worry, sister" Elijah consoled her "Niklaus will see sense, he is upset and just needs time to reconsider" Rebekah cried into his chest and the two turned to the front door and saw Kol walk in as though he had no troubles at all. A smile was plastered on his face and when he saw Rebekah crying and Elijah holding her in a comforting fashion, his smile was wiped away and replaced with a concerned face.

"What did I miss?"

* * *

**A/N- So, that was Chapter 6, sorry this took so long to update, I've recently gotten a new laptop and I've been trying to figure out these past few weeks and I also had to start from scratch with this chapter as all my ideas etc. were on my old laptop and well it died so... -_- but I'm back and hopefully more updates should come shortly. So, what did you think of this chapter?**


End file.
